Dragon Ball GT 02
by CCMeiling
Summary: The first ep. in a series. These our my First Dragon Ball fics. Um... there's a lot of things that might confuse most people. First off This a continuation on my friends fics. Second he screwed up things, and so did I so deal with it ^_^
1. Default Chapter Title

1st of June, 2010- Two weeks from today, six years ago, Android 23 and myself successfully turned the androids good again. Some were killed, because I had to go to the past, when they were still weak and destroy them until I could find another way to save the future. With the help of Android 23, Trunks, Pan, and Goku, we successfully captured all the Neo Dragon Balls, and together they formed a potion to turn the androids good again. A week later I ended up falling in love with Gohan and we married and a year later we had our first child, Ayanei. Ayanei looks almost identical to Gohan, and the fact that she likes wearing his old robes doesn't help, if you hadn't seen her eyes you wouldn't even know she was my child. One thing troubles me about her, however, her tail is even longer than Gohan's, about 2 times longer actually. I don't know why it troubles me, but I think it means something, but what? Her 5th birthday is in a week; she's grown up so much. She still thinks her tail is her "worm," and we, well more I than Gohan, haven't had the heart to explain to her about her true identity as a Saiyan.  
Nakuyo finished writing in her diary and closed it. She looked up and saw Gohan.  
"Hey, Nakuyo, someone's at the door, he says her would like to talk with you," Gohan explained.  
"Huh, who is it?" Nakuyo asked.  
"Just go down and see for yourself," Gohan answered. Nakuyo put up her diary and headed downstairs.  
Standing in the doorway was Android 23, and another one of her friends, Sakura, and another boy she had never seen before.  
"23! Sakura! Oh my heavens stars this is like so weird!" Nakuyo exclaimed.  
"Hey, Nakuyo, how ya been? Gohan told us about your and his kid, Ayanei is it?" 23 asked.  
"Yeah," Nakuyo replied.  
"Oh, well I know you haven't met are little boy, Ten…" 23 started then realized that his son wasn't around. "OH TENCHI! Leave it to you to run away."  
Just then the 3 of them heard children giggling and Ayanei's voice explaining something. The 3 of them walked toward the sound and sure enough, it was Ayanei and Tenchi.  
"There you are you little rascal!" Sakura remarked, as Tenchi came up to her hugging her.  
"Aw mom, I was just playing with my new friend," Tenchi replied.  
"Mom? 23, is Sakura your… wife?" Nakuyo questioned, Sakura was the person she had least expected for 23 to be her husband.  
"Yep, oh, this is Tenchi," he pointed to the boy. Tenchi had bright, red hair like his mother's, and seemed to have a bit of 23's ability to get in to trouble.  
"Daddy, daddy, this is Ayanei, she's my new friend, and she has the coolest worm toy," Tenchi said as he pointed to Ayanei and her tail. 23 looked at it.  
"So that's Ayanei?" 23 asked and Nakuyo shook her head yes, "I see, and what's with the 'worm' thing."  
"Oh, that, well she dosen't quite realize that it's a tail, so she calls it her worm," Nakuyo explained.  
"Mommy dosen't have a worm, but daddy does! I think everyone should have a worm because worms are cool, and fun," Ayanei interrupted. 23 smiled, and so did Sakura.  
"Her 'worm' don't you think it's a bit too long?" Sakura asked. Tenchi and Ayanei resumed their playtime.  
"I know, it's been driving me crazy."  
"She thinks too much of it," Gohan said entering the room. He was carrying a tray with a pitcher and a few glasses. "Would anyone like anything to drink?"  
"Sure," 23 said, Nakuyo and Sakura just nodded. Gohan took four glasses and poured some fruit punch in each one.  
"I do not think too much of it, Gohan."  
"It's no big deal, odd things like this happen, and I still don't see why we can't tell her what she truly is," Gohan replied.  
"I just think we should wait for the right time, she's only 4, almost 5!"  
"So what, I learned what I was when I learned to speak!"  
"Well, that's because Chichi and Goku didn't have to deal with the fact that your tail was so long!" Nakuyo remarked.  
"Maybe you should tell her, if she knows now, then it won't be so hard on her, if you wait until she's older," Sakura added.  
"I just feel I should wait for the right time, that's all," Nakuyo remarked.  
"Nakuyo, I don't want to put any pressure on you, but Sakura and Gohan are right," 23 added.  
"What do you mean you 'don't want to put any pressure on me'?" Nakuyo asked.  
"Well I know you have a hard time concentrating sometimes and, well…"  
"So you think I'm weaker when under pressure, fine I see how it is!" Nakuyo stomped of to her room.  
"Mommy?" Ayanei whispered.  
"Oh gosh, I knew I shouldn't have said it that way! I better go patch things up," 23 remarked. He headed up for her room, and knocked on the closed door.  
"Leave me alone," Nakuyo replied.  
"I'm sorry, Nakuyo. I didn't mean it like that," 23 called into her room.  
"Well, what was it supposed to mean then?" Nakuyo asked.  
"I was just saying it, it wasn't supposed to mean anything," 23 answered.  
"Then why'd you say it?"  
"I'm sorry, Nakuyo."  
Nakuyo opened the door and walked right past him "I'm going for a walk, Gohan, I'll be back in a couple minutes." She went out and started walking down the street. 23 followed her and managed to catch up with her.  
"I really am sorry, Nakuyo. So will you go back home?"  
"That's not the reason I left 23."  
"It's not?" 23 asked. Nakuyo stopped and sat down on a nearby bench, 23 sat down next to her.  
"No. Sometimes I just go for walks just to think, and enjoy the scenery," Nakuyo answered.  
"Oh." There was a pause. "So, what are you thinking about?"  
"Ayanei," Nakuyo answered.  
"She's gonna be 5 soon, right?"  
"Yeah next week, July 8th," Nakuyo replied.  
"Tenchi will be 6 in late January. He's grown up a lot, it seems like just yesterday he was born. It amazes so much how they can be so young once and you turn around, and there already 5," 23 remarked.  
"Yeah, same with Ayanei," Nakuyo added.  
"She reminds me a lot of Gohan."  
"Yeah. She admires her dad so much. It's fun to see them play together."  
"Yeah, I can see what you mean, for a minute there I thought she was Gohan, then I saw her eyes. They look so much like yours," 23 said.  
There was a pretty long pause. "So you and Sakura are getting along pretty good?" Nakuyo asked.  
"Yeah, and speaking of Sakura, she's probably wondering where the heck I am. I'd better get going," 23 said.  
"OK, I'm gonna stay out a little longer, please tell Gohan that," Nakuyo commented.  
"Alright, I'll see you later, oh yeah before I go," 23 pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled something on it, and gave it to Nakuyo, "call me if you need anything, bye!"  
"Alright, bye 23," Nakuyo said. She sat on the bench for a long while then noticed someone who looked familiar to her. "Tatsu? I thought you were dead?"  
"Huh?" the boy turned around. He had black hair and black eyes. He was wearing some kind of black form of what Gohan used to wear. "How do you know my grandfather?"  
"Grandfather?" Nakuyo asked getting up. The boy walked toward her.  
"Yeah, I'm Tatsu's grandson, Yamato."  
"What? I thought all his relatives were killed along with him?"  
"Hmm… I think I know who you might be. That girl, my grandfather's enemy, Akiyoshi's great grand daughter?"  
"Yeah, my father should've killed you, along with the rest of your family, for what you did to our family!"  
"He tried, but he'd never succeed, almost no one has ever beaten me!"  
"Almost?" Nakuyo asked, "well I'll be the one who gets the privilege of doing so!"  
"Don't be, too confident girl," Yamato replied.  
"My name is Nakuyo, not 'girl'," Nakuyo added.  
"Nakuyo?" Yamato let out a laugh, "that's a good one. I suppose your name might live up to its reputation, NAKU!" he let out another laugh.  
"We'll see about that!"  
"How's 2 days from today, July 3rd?"  
"The East Side at the bottom of that hill," Nakuyo said pointing to a hill, about a half-mile away.  
"6:00pm sharp!" Yamato added.  
"I'll be there," Nakuyo remarked.  
"Ok, brace yourself, Naku, good luck. You're gonna need it."  
"Same to you."  
The 2 headed their separate ways. Humph, this girl should be an easy win, Yamato thought to himself.  
It took Nakuyo a little while to get home, but when she finally reached there Gohan was in the family room, with Ayanei on his lap, reading her a story. He noticed Nakuyo's I need to talk to you alone signal.  
"OK, baby, we'll finish this story tomorrow," Gohan said, closing the book.  
"Aw, daddy! Just 5 more minutes pwease?" Ayanei begged.  
"Nope sorry, tomorrow night, say goodnight to mommy," Gohan replied.  
Ayanei walked over to Nakuyo, "goodnight mommy," she said giving her a big hug.  
"Goodnight, sweetie, don't let the bed bugs bite!" Nakuyo said. Ayanei walked up the steps and into her room.  
"So what'd you need to talked to me about?" Gohan asked.  
"Your gonna need to watch over Ayanei on the 3rd," Nakuyo answered.  
"Why?"  
"I have a battle going on."  
"With who? Are you sure your gonna be ok, you haven't trained for 5 years!"  
"I'll be fine Gohan, don't worry! I'm gonna see if 23 can help me out a bit tomorrow, just so I can have a little review time, if you wanna call it that," Nakuyo explained.  
"Yeah, but your concentration…" Gohan started.  
"Can't get in my way too much! Gohan, if I miss this battle, it'll look bad on all the Yukai family! I have to do this."  
"Alright fine, but at least let 23 go with you, I don't want you getting hurt!" Gohan replied.  
"No, this is my battle Gohan, I'm gonna take this one on my own."  
"Fine, but don't you come back here hurt too badly," Gohan demanded.  
"I won't," Nakuyo promised.  
"Ok, let's get some sleep, you've got a big day ahead of you," Gohan said.  
"Right." The 2 of them headed off to bed.  
  
The next morning Nakuyo was up bright and early, she had already called 23 and she was expected over there in about an hour. She made breakfast for her, Gohan, and Ayanei.  
"Mommy gonna see Tenchi today?" Ayanei asked after she stuffed another piece of waffle in her mouth.  
"Yes, I'll tell him you said hi," Nakuyo answered.  
"Why can't I go with you?" Ayanei asked, again.  
"I told you, sweetie, it's something for adults."  
"I wish I were an adult, they have much more fun!" Ayanei complained.  
"No you don't Ayanei, you have so much more free time than us," Gohan replied.  
"Well I'm off sweetie!" Nakuyo gave Ayanei and Gohan 1 last kiss each, then headed out the door   
Nakuyo walked quietly to 23 and Sakura's house. She was too busy concentrating on the battle to notice anything else. It was a long walk to 23's house, and took her almost an hour, but she finally reached his house. She walked up to the door and knocked on it.  
"Just a minute," she heard Sakura's voice. Then she came to the door and opened it. "Oh hey Nakuyo, 23's already out back, he's been waiting."  
"Okay," Nakuyo said entering the house. "Nice place ya got here."  
"Thanks," Sakura replied escorting Nakuyo to their back yard. 23 was there, like Sakura said. "She's all yours, 23."  
23 smiled as Sakura left. "How ya doing Nakuyo?"  
"Fine," Nakuyo replied.  
"So you ready?"  
"Yeah, I think."  
"Ok lets see where your strength level is right now," 23 said putting a rock about a foot in diameter in front of her. "Meet Mr. Rock, let's if you can crack Mr. Rock."  
Nakuyo lifted her hand to strike, but when she let her hand down the rock didn't crack. She tried again, thins time she at least made a slight dent. Finally she got so angry that she charged up an energy blast and fired it at the rock, which exploded.  
"Ok…" 23 looked at her kind of funny. "Next uh," 23 looked at Nakuyo who had sat down and was looking down. "Ok, what's up?"  
"The stupid rock. Normally I could've cracked it with one shot," Nakuyo explained.  
"Nakuyo, don't be so hard on yourself. It's been what 6 years since you stopped training, and now your coming back, of course your gonna have lost some of your strength. No one is perfect, Nakuyo. The important thing is to keep trying," 23 tried to cheer her up.  
"I know, but it's just, you know…" Nakuyo started.  
"Kind of hard to deal with it. I understand Nakuyo," 23 finished. "But you're never gonna get any better if you just sit around all day."  
"Your right, 23," Nakuyo said getting up.  
"So let's get this over with," 23 replied, holding out a hand. Nakuyo shook it, and nodded.  
"Right!"  
The rest of the day went pretty smooth. By the end of the day she was able to crack "Mr. Rocks" entire family with less trouble than she had when she was younger.  
Nakuyo was getting ready to leave when a hand on shoulder stopped "Nakuyo, one more thing before you go," 23 said.  
"What?" Nakuyo asked.  
"You may have full strength, but I noticed your concentration level is still pretty low," 23 explained.  
"I know," Nakuyo replied.  
"I realize it's gonna be extra hard for you, with Ayanei's tail factor and everything, but please try your best to keep your eye's and mind on your opponent."  
"I will. Thanks for all your help today, 23. I won't let you down," Nakuyo smiled as she left.  
  
"Good morning, Nakuyo. Time to get up," Gohan said the next day, but Nakuyo just rolled over and looked at Gohan. "Today's the big day, isn't it?"  
Nakuyo sat up in bed and nodded. "6:00 tonight. Thanks for agreeing to watch over Ayanei."  
"No problem, sweetheart," Gohan replied.  
Nakuyo finished changing and headed downstairs with Gohan. When she got there something she hadn't expected was before her. 23, Sakura, and Tenchi (who was playing with Ayanei) were there.  
"Hey, morning we thought we might stop by and wish you good luck before tonight!" Sakura explained.  
"Thanks, but really guys, don't you have something else you have to do?"  
"Nope, besides since Tenchi and Ayanei are friends now we figured they wouldn't mind having a little play time," 23 answered.  
23 and Sakura's visit lasted most of the day, until 5:00 p.m., then decided to leave. Nakuyo was happy about this and gave her more confidence for the battle. She got a quick dinner then left for the battle.  
When she got to the battle site, Yamato was already there, sitting on the side of the hill. She set her bag down on the edge of a rock.  
"You came. I'm a bit surprised, girl, you don't seem the kind of person to be fighting," Yamato said quietly. He then jumped up and walked her way, stopping about 10 feet in front of her.  
"Where would you get an idea like that," Nakuyo replied.  
Yamato let out a single laugh, and grinned evily. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Your mine!" Yamato yelled, charging at Nakuyo.  
Nakuyo, instead of getting out of the way kneed him in the face. "Do us both a favor, and make this battle worth the time!" she said drawing her sword. She took a swing at Yamato who took out his daggers and blocked the attack.  
"Oh, don't you worry!" Yamato flew into the air, Nakuyo followed.  
This kids fast, Nakuyo thought to herself. She then powered up to Super Saiyan. Yamato noticing this went to his max power level. He darted behind Nakuyo.  
"Where'd he go?" Nakuyo muttered.  
"Right behind you!" Yamato replied, and as she turned around Yamato made his first move and plunged one of his daggers into her side. He then grabbed her by the neck, and lifted his daggers and put them trough her stomach. She screamed as she fell to the ground.  
Gohan showed up just in time to see her smashed on the ground. Yamato drifted to the ground and grabbed Nakuyo, again by the neck. He lifted one of his daggers, then noticing Gohan threw Nakuyo into him.  
"Leave, Gohan, or I'll have to kill you, too!" Yamato remarked.  
He knows Gohan's name, but how? Nakuyo thought to herself.  
"What's this, you think your gonna kill us?" 23 asked, entering the battle area.  
Yamato put his daggers away. Gohan and 23 powered up. Yamato flew very high.  
"Where did he go?" 23 asked.  
"Not a clue," Gohan replied.  
Yamato pulled a dagger and threw it at Gohan. Gohan dodged the attack but Yamato was already behind him and caught the dagger. He then aimed a second attack at Gohan, attempting to hit him in the side, but Gohan just barely missed the attack. Gohan grabbed Yamato by the neck and charged an energy blast in the other hand.  
"Now your gonna get it," Gohan said as he fired the blast at Yamato's head. Yamato flew back badly hurt.  
"I'll take care of him, you help Nakuyo!" 23 remarked.  
"Alright," Gohan said heading for Nakuyo.  
Yamato got up and darted behind 23.  
"OH SHOOT!" 23 said as he realized Yamato was right behind him.  
"BLOODFEST!" Yamato screamed as he started the deadly attack.  
"Damn!" Gohan yelled when he saw 23 getting sliced to ribbons. Gohan went Super Saiyan and charged at Yamato. Yamato waited and put his dagger into Gohan's stomach. Nakuyo stood up.  
"Now, to get what I really came for, it's time I finish you of, girl," Yamato said noticing Nakuyo.  
"Bring it on!" she replied.  
Yamato lifted his dagger ready to attack, but Nakuyo punched him hard in the stomach. She then drew her sword and slashed him across the chest, then stabbed it in his side. Yamato fell.  
"I'm not done with you, brat!" He said getting up.  
"DIE!" Nakuyo yelled. She punched Yamato in the face, leaving his jaw half broken. "You will pay for what you did to my friends! Now to finish you off!" Nakuyo yelled. "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" she charged up a blast then fired it at Yamato, the blast nearly killed Yamato. Nakuyo raised a hand and was about finish him off when Gohan grabbed her hand.  
"He's learned his lesson, leave him alone," Gohan said staring at the almost dead 15-year-old.  
A peel of blood formed around Yamato. "I'll help him, you get 23" Gohan said.  
Nakuyo nodded her head. With a little bit of trouble she walked to 23, took off what was left of her over coat and wrapped it around the worst of 23's cuts. She then went over to her bag, which was right were she left it, but it had a couple of bloodstains which must've flicked off one of them. She pulled out 2 bottles, put 1 in her pocket, and held the other in her hand. As hard as she tried to concentrate on making the bottle lift, she couldn't get her mind off Ayanei, and Gohan breaking his promise.  
"Stupid, worthless bottle!" Nakuyo said as she clenched the bottle in her fist. Just then she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
"Don't worry about it, Nakuyo. Let's get you 2 home and let Sakura know that she'll probably need to watch over Ayanei for a little while," Gohan said, gently rubbing Nakuyo's shoulder. Nakuyo nodded, and with what little strength she had left, she helped 23 up, and the three of them headed home.  
When they finally reached the house, Nakuyo got out her key and handed it to Gohan.  
"I'll be back in a little while," Gohan said after he opened the door and helped Nakuyo and 23 onto the couch.  
"Where are you going? And where's Ayanei?" Nakuyo asked.  
"Ayanei's with Sakura. Oh, please call her, and ask her if she can watch over Ayanei for a couple weeks. Thanks, bye sweetheart," Gohan said as he rushed out the house.  
Gohan headed back for the place where the battle had taken place. Sure enough Yamato was lying there half-dead.  
""G-Gohan?" Yamato stuttered, "I-I'm sorry, I hurt you."  
"Don't worry about me," Gohan said, then he picked up Yamato, and headed home. "Nakuyo's not gonna be too happy about this."  
  
Back at Nakuyo's house, Nakuyo had the phone and was waiting for Sakura to pick up on the other end. Someone finally answered.  
"Hi, Sakura?" Nakuyo said into the phone.  
"Yeah, who's this?" Sakura asked from the other end.  
"It's Nakuyo, Gohan told me you were watching over Ayanei," Nakuyo remarked.  
"Oh, Hey, Nakuyo. How'd your fight go, and how's 23?"  
"Well, we're alive at least."  
"Oh, well Gohan and 23 left me to baby-sit Ayanei and Tenchi, so I couldn't join you 3!"  
"Good thing you didn't. Oh, about Ayanei, can you keep her over at your place for a while? Most of us got hurt pretty bad, and it would be a better ides if she stayed with you," Nakuyo explained.  
"OK, that's fine with me. Is 23 coming home?" Sakura asked.  
"I don't think so he kind of got hurt the most out of the 3 of us," Nakuyo answered.  
"Oh, is he there can I talk to him?"  
"He's resting right now."  
"Ok, well if he's up to it later have him call me. Well, I have to get going dinners almost finished. I'll let Ayanei know she'll be staying here for a while. Give me a call when your ready for her to come home," Sakura said.  
"Alright, Thanks, bye," Nakuyo replied hanging up the phone. Nakuyo headed back to the empty chair next to 23 she had been sitting in before. Before the phone call she had wrapped a couple more towels around 23, which were now soaked with the blood that had been oozing from 23's wounds.  
It wasn't long after she had sat down that she heard the unlocking of the front door. She somehow managed to get to her feet again. "Gohan, where were you?" she asked, then noticed the badly hurt Yamato in his arms. "Why? Why did you bring HIM here?"  
"I couldn't just leave him there!" Gohan replied heading up the stairs, Nakuyo following close behind. He opened the door to the guestroom, and laid Yamato on the bed inside. Nakuyo had stayed in the doorway. "Please Nakuyo, leave us, we'll discuss this later," he said closing the door, but Nakuyo stopped it.  
"No! We'll discuss it now!" Nakuyo said in an angry voice. "First you break your promise to me by leaving Ayanei, and coming to help me…"  
"What? Did you want me to leave you there to die?"  
"That's not the point! And now you bring HIM here?" Nakuyo remarked. Despite the fact that she was hurting and her clothes were ripped, she still was angry enough to build up enough energy to "discuss" it with Gohan.  
"So, you wanted me to leave him there alone, to die. If I wanted him dead, I would've just let you kill him!"  
"Gohan! He tried to kill us!" Nakuyo fought.  
"YOU were the one who challenged HIM, Nakuyo. Of course he's gonna try to kill you!"  
"Ok, but you guys didn't challenge him, and he tried to kill you, too."  
"Nakuyo! We all know you have trouble concentrating! I could sense when your power level was getting weaker, did you want me to let you stay there and die?" Gohan asked.  
"I didn't not want you to help me. What I didn't want was for you to get hurt!" Nakuyo answered.  
"You know as well as I do that I've had worse than this, a slash through the stomach is nothing compared to what I've gone through," Gohan explained.  
"Yeah but 23…" Nakuyo started.  
"Is his condition much worse than Yamato's? Nakuyo, I don't ask much of you do I?" Gohan asked.  
"Well, no," Nakuyo answered.  
"Then you won't mind him staying here, just until he gets better. I'll have him stay in here so he dosen't bother you. You don't know what it's like to have to someone you know real well, then see him die. He's staying here, Nakuyo, discussion over!" Gohan closed the door on her.  
Someone really close to him? How can he know my enemy? And even worse, how can Gohan and him know each other well enough? Nakuyo thought to herself, staggering to get back downstairs. When she finally got there she collapsed in her chair next to 23.  
"Goodnight, 23," she said even though she knew he probably couldn't hear her.  
Later on that night, Gohan came downstairs with some kind of liquid. He gently lifted Nakuyo's arms (which were now pretty much covered with blood), out of the way of her cuts. He took a bit of the potion and dabbed it on her cuts. He gently ran his fingers through her hair, and then knelt down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
After Gohan had got up, Nakuyo opened one of her eyes a tad. Gohan was over with 23, now putting the potion on his cuts. Nakuyo just stared at him, careful not to talk or open her eyes too wide; to make sure Gohan didn't know she was awake. He finished up with the potion, which had taken him longer on 23 than it had on Nakuyo. He put the container it was in on the table next to Nakuyo, then wrapped a couple clean towels around him.  
"There, hopefully the rest will be enough left for Yamato," Gohan whispered to himself, leaving the room.  
After he had left the room, Nakuyo opened her eyes all the way and sat up. The potion had helped a little, but it still wasn't enough to take away the major part of the pain. Even though she had gone through a tough battle, a fair amount of the pain wasn't from the battle; it was from emotional stress. Even though Gohan had gone against her twice in the same day, and knew she was extremely mad at him, he still had helped her before the other two, even though she was the least hurt next to Gohan.  
  
The next day she had slept in real late, Gohan on the other hand didn't get much sleep at all. Nakuyo awoke to the smell of Gohan attempting to cook lunch, and him talking on the phone with someone.  
Nakuyo got up, and walked, well actually wobbled over to the kitchen counter where Gohan was sitting.  
"Just a minute, baby," Gohan said into the phone, noticing Nakuyo. He put his hand over the speaker and turned it down. "Good morning, Nakuyo."  
"What's so good about it?" Nakuyo murmured.  
Gohan smiled. "It's Ayanei, you wanna say hi?"  
Nakuyo waved her hand, signaling Gohan no. "Just tell her I said hi, and that I'll see her soon hopefully."  
"Alright," Gohan said bringing the phone back to his mouth. "Ayanei, mommy said hi and she'll see you soon."  
"K, Tell her hi and I love her and I hope she gets better soon," Ayanei said from the other line.  
"Ok. I have to get going, I'll see you soon, bye," Gohan replied.  
"Bye bye daddy!" Ayanei replied, and Gohan hung up the phone. "Ayanei wanted you to know she hopes you get better and that she loves you."  
Nakuyo smiled.  
"So how are you feeling?" Gohan asked.  
"Better, and you?"  
"I'm good. You think you're up to eating?" Gohan asked, as he put a sandwich on a plate, and slid it toward Nakuyo.  
"I guess," Nakuyo said picking up the sandwich and took a bite.  
"Yamato's recovering pretty fast. At the rate he's going he may be out of here before you know it!" Gohan explained.  
"About him, you knew him before our battle?" Nakuyo asked.  
Gohan paused a minute. "Well, actually, I trained him for a while." He sat down across from Nakuyo with a sandwich of his own.  
"YOU WHAT!" Nakuyo blurted out.  
"I didn't know that he'd ever use his strength to hurt anyone, unless he had to," Gohan explained.  
"And he hurt you?" Nakuyo asked.  
"He sometimes can be foolish. He said he was sorry about what little damage was done to me. Although he should've apologize for you."  
"Is that how you dodged almost every attack he threw at you?" Nakuyo questioned.  
"Sort of. I guess I shouldn't have let 23 deal with him on his own!" Gohan replied.  
The 2 of them finished their sandwiches in silence. When they finished Gohan got up and took the 2 empty plates, and placed them in the sink. Gohan started to leave the kitchen.  
"Where are you going?" Nakuyo asked.  
"I'm going to check up on 23, is there something wrong with that?" Gohan replied.  
"No, I just wanted to know." Nakuyo said as she got up and followed Gohan out of the kitchen. She sat in her chair, and Gohan took a seat across the room from her.  
"Gohan?" Nakuyo asked after a long silence.  
Gohan, who was staring at 23, looked up at Nakuyo, "What is it?"  
"That stuff you put on us last night?"  
"You were awake?" Gohan asked, Nakuyo nodded. "It was just a potion I learned to make from my father."  
"Oh." There was 3 or 4 minutes of silence when the doorbell rang, slightly startling the 2 of them. Gohan got up to answer it.  
"Is the crybaby here?" Nakuyo heard a voice.  
OH NO! Not them please don't let it be them, Nakuyo thought to herself, just then, her younger brother and sisters walked in. OH GOSH, It's them!  
"Hi crybaby," Nakuyo's younger brother, Hikari, remarked.  
"Hikari, why'd you come all the way here just to get on my nerves? And why now?" Nakuyo asked.  
Hikari noticed her cuts. "Oh I get, you got your butt kicked in you last battle."  
Gohan came up behind him, grabbed Hikari's wrist and turned Hikari so he was facing him, "It's not that shorty, we won. But mark my words this is not a good time to get on her nerves!" Gohan pointed at the half unconscious 23.  
"Oh her trainer got his butt kicked, too. I always knew 23 was a worthless android," Hikari remarked. Kaze then knocked him over the head with her staff. "HEY, KAZE WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Hikari yanked his fist from Gohan; about to attack Kaze, Gohan regrabbed his hand.  
"THAT'S IT! I've had enough, Hikari! You have definitely changed, in a bad way. KA…" Gohan started an attack.  
"Let him go, Gohan," Nakuyo interrupted. Then something just stuck her, Gohan, this must've been how he felt, when I was about to kill that boy. She thought to herself. Then she spoke again, "Sit, Hikari, before I do let Gohan hurt you," she demanded as she pointed to an empty chair, Hikari sat down. Mizu and Kaze found a nice comfortable area on the floor. "You obviously didn't just come here to insult me. So, why are you here?"  
"We were in the area, and it was their idea, not mine to come visit you," Hikari replied.  
"We wanted to see how you were doing, and since we've never met Ayanei this seemed to be a good opportunity," Mizu explained.  
"So where is she?" Kaze asked.  
"At Sakura's, we still needed a little more recovery time so Sakura agreed to keep her over at her house for a while," Nakuyo said.  
"Well, let's go then you 2," Hikari got up but Mizu and Kaze ignored him.  
"Oh, well, we're not in a hurry so maybe we can stay here and help out around the house so it's easier on you guys?" Mizu suggested.  
"Yeah that's a great idea!" Kaze agreed.  
"Well, I guess that's okay with me, Gohan?" Nakuyo remarked.  
"As long as Hikari is more a help than a nuisance," Gohan replied.  
"Don't worry, he won't be," Mizu remarked.  
"We won't let him," Kaze added patting Hikari on the back.  
"I guess I'm stuck here then," Hikari let out a sigh. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days went by a little better than Gohan and Nakuyo had expected. Mizu and Kaze were a big help and they somehow managed to get Hikari to help out a bit, too.  
Gohan spent a fair amount of time with Yamato, which got Hikari a bit suspicious of what was in the room that was off limits to the triplets.  
Mizu had made Nakuyo tie a long strip of cloth around her cuts, too help her recover faster. Nakuyo didn't mind much, and if it weren't for Hikari chuckling under his breath every time she passed, she wouldn't have minded at all.  
"Breakfast!" Kaze screamed.  
"Better go down, Gohan. I don't suppose that girl will be too happy if you stayed up here with me," Yamato, who was sitting up and talking with Gohan, commented.  
"You gonna be ok?" Gohan asked.  
"Yeah, just go," Yamato replied.  
Gohan got up and opened the door on someone. "Oh sorry," Gohan said, then he noticed Hikari rubbing his forehead. "Oh, it's you!"  
"Yeah, I was just going down to breakfast, and I heard another voice coming from that room? Why won't you let us in there?" Hikari questioned.  
"It's none of your business. If your headed downstairs, go," Gohan replied. The two of them then headed down stairs. Nakuyo, Mizu, and Kaze were already sitting down.  
"Mornin' crybaby," Hikari said, again chuckling under his breath.  
"Shut up, Hikari!" Kaze remarked.  
"Anyways Sakura also asked me to let you know Ayanei's come down with a small cold," Mizu explained.  
"Oh shoot!" Nakuyo let out.  
"Don't worry about it, it's nothing much, " Kaze added.  
"It's not that Ayanei can get really cranky when she's sick."  
"Oh," Mizu said. There was a pretty long silence as they finished eating.  
"Thanks for breakfast, Kaze," Hikari said getting up.  
"If you're thinking of going in the room that's off limits, it's locked, and I've got the only key," Gohan said waving the key.  
"I was going to watch TV," Hikari remarked, and as he was leaving he secretly snapped his fingers.  
"I'm going back upstairs, Nakuyo," Gohan said leaving the kitchen.  
Nakuyo got up and went out to where 23 was, sat down, and stared at him. Kaze followed her out.  
"23's been getting better, hasn't he?" Kaze asked.  
"His cuts have, but what I'm worried about is that he hasn't regained consciousness yet," Nakuyo explained.  
"He'll get better, I know he will. He's not someone who would give up that easy. You know that, Nakuyo," Kaze smiled, and eventually so did Nakuyo.  
  
Back upstairs Yamato and Gohan were talking. Yamato finally asked a question he never expected Yamato to ask.  
"Who's that Ayanei kid they keep talking about?"  
"Ayanei? Oh she's my daughter.'  
"You have a daughter? Who's her mother?"  
"Nakuyo," Gohan answered.  
"Is that why you defended her?" Yamato asked Gohan nodded his her. "So where is she?"  
"Ayanei? She's at 23's house, 23's wife, Sakura, agreed to watch over her while we get better," Gohan explained.  
"How old is she?"  
"Oh shoot! I forgot! What's today's date?"  
"Uh July 8th I think," Yamato answered.  
"Oh shoot I'll be back in a little while!" Gohan said leaving the room. "Nakuyo!"  
Nakuyo looked up. "What is it, Gohan?"  
"Today's the 8th, right?"  
"Oh no, Ayanei's birthday!"  
Yamato had snuck right outside the doorway careful not to be noticed.  
"We should at least call her or something," Nakuyo replied.  
"Right," Gohan said heading for the phone.  
As Gohan got the phone Nakuyo and Kaze heard a groan. They turned around and notice23 was moving slightly.  
"N-Nakuyo?" 23 stuttered.  
That guy, 23, he survived my most powerful attack? He's stronger than I thought, Yamato thought to himself.  
"You ok, 23?" Kaze asked.  
"Kaze? Nakuyo what happened?" 23 asked. "Where's that boy?"  
"You were unconscious for a while, that kid used his most powerful attack on you," Nakuyo explained.  
"Humph, it's gonna take more than that to get rid of me!"  
"Told ya so!" Kaze remarked.  
"Did I ever say I doubted you?" Nakuyo asked. They all giggled. "So how do you feel"  
"Well, worse than I usually am, what about you?"  
"Probably better than you," Nakuyo smiled.  
"Hey, Nakuyo, Ayanei's on the phone now," Gohan said handing her the phone.  
"Hold on a minute, 23," Nakuyo took the phone and sat back down. "Happy birthday Ayanei."  
"Thanks, mommy. Me and Tenchi have been having lots of fun, but I miss you and daddy," Ayanei explained.  
"I miss you, too. You'll probably be able to come home soon," Nakuyo said. "I'll give the phone back to daddy now. Love ya."  
"Ok, I love you too, mommy," Ayanei replied. Nakuyo gave the phone back to Gohan.  
"23, Sakura was asking to talk to you. After Gohan's done talking to Ayanei, you wanna talk to her?" Nakuyo asked 23.  
"I guess," 23 said sitting up. He didn't seem to notice the blood stained towels that were wrapped around him, or if he did he didn't care. "So whatever did happen to that kid?"  
"He's uh…" Nakuyo started taking a nearby pad of paper and a pencil and started sketching something. She didn't want to tell him the truth about Yamato.  
"Dead?" 23 asked, Nakuyo shook her head no.  
Yamato was still secretly outside the door. At 23's remark he thought he was about to burst. That stupid jerk thought I'D be dead, he's got a lot to learn… just wait until he finds out what's gonna happen to Naku! Yamato thought letting out a giggle.  
"So what happened to him? Where is he?" 23 asked.  
Kaze looked at Nakuyo who just broke her led pressing too hard on the pencil. "STUPID PENCIL!" she let out, leaving the room.  
""What's up with her?" 23 asked Kaze, who just shrugged her shoulders.  
"Gohan let 23 talk to Sakura when your done," 23 heard Nakuyo say to Gohan. "I'm gonna go watch TV."  
"Ok," Gohan replied. When Nakuyo left the room he continued his conversation with Ayanei.  
"Hey crybaby," Hikari said as Nakuyo took a seat on the couch. "I heard 23's up, I'm surprised!" Hikari looked at Nakuyo as if he were waiting for her to scream at him, but Nakuyo just stared at the TV. "So what did happen to your opponent?"  
"You were listening in on our conversation?" Nakuyo asked. Hikari was sure he had done it this time when he shook his head yes. "It's none of your business, Hikari." Hikari slid down in his chair.  
"Ok crybaby what's up? You haven't screamed at me once since you came in here," Hikari said. Nakuyo, who was now stretched out on the couch just shrugged. Hikari pulled out a picture out of his pocket, "maybe this," he showed the picture to Nakuyo, it was a really embarrassing picture of her when she was little. "I'll show it to the entire neighborhood!"  
Nakuyo shrugged again. Hikari looked shocked, just then Gohan came in.  
"Guess what Gohan? Nakuyo just told me your dad's a big jerk and can't fight worth a hoot!"  
"Why you little…" Gohan picked up Hikari by the collar of his shirt.  
"Hey! Nakuyo said it not me!" Hikari replied.  
"LIAR!" Gohan though Hikari into the wall. "Nakuyo would never say anything like that!"  
Hikari looked at Nakuyo. He was positive that would get her pissed at him, but she just groaned and buried her head in a nearby pillow.  
"Nakuyo come on what's up?" Hikari asked getting up.  
"Nothing, I'm just tired, that's it!" Nakuyo replied. She left the room and headed up the stairs. Yamato noticed her but didn't have time to sneak back in. Nakuyo walked right over him. "Right now I don't care that you're out just DON'T let 23 see you."  
Yamato looked confused, "ok."  
Nakuyo walked into her room, and 2 minutes later came out with a green shirt and jean shorts that went down to her knees. "I'm going for a walk, Gohan," she said to Gohan who had made his way to the family room and was talking with 23.  
"Alright," Gohan replied.  
Nakuyo left. It was drizzling outside. She walked for a long while, and finally, after she was soaked, she reached 23's house. She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.  
"Coming!" She heard Sakura say. "Hold on you two finish your lunch," Sakura said to Tenchi and Ayanei who were talking up a storm. "I wonder who in the world could be coming at this time, I'm not expecting anyone, and…" Sakura gasped after she opened the door. "Nakuyo!"  
"Hi," Nakuyo said lifting one of her hands out of her wet pocket to wave. "Is this a bad time?"  
"Not really, I just wasn't expecting you! You look great!" Sakura said.  
"Well, I'm not," Nakuyo replied.  
"Oh, sorry, do you want to come?" Nakuyo nodded as she headed out of the drizzle into the house. ""Have you had lunch yet?"  
"No," Nakuyo replied.  
"Would you like to join us?"  
"If it's not to much trouble…"  
"Not at all!" Sakura said grabbing Nakuyo's hand and dragging her into the dining room.  
"MOMMY," Ayanei screamed getting up and running over to Nakuyo, hugging her. Sakura pulled up an extra chair and set it next to Ayanei's.  
"Thanks," Nakuyo said sitting down.  
"No problem," Sakura replied. She went into the kitchen and put some macaroni and cheese with hotdogs on a plate. "I hope you like mac and cheese."  
Nakuyo smiled, "Yeah sure."  
"Where's daddy?" Ayanei asked.  
"He's at home."  
"So when can I come home?" Ayanei asked.  
Nakuyo put down her chopsticks after a few bites. "How does today sound to you?"  
"GREAT!" Ayanei exclaimed standing up in her chair. Sakura looked at Nakuyo a bit surprised.  
"Sit down, Ayanei, you're not at home," Nakuyo said. Ayanei slid back in her chair quietly.  
"Race ya, Tenchi!" Ayanei remarked. Tenchi nodded. "Ready, set, go!" The two of them quickly shoveled down the rest of their food.  
"Done!" Tenchi screamed as Ayanei finished her last 2 bites. They both giggled.  
"So when are we going home mommy?" Ayanei asked. Nakuyo had a blank look on her face. "Mommy?"  
"Um, excuse us for a minute," Sakura said grabbing Nakuyo, "come on." Sakura pulled Nakuyo into the hallway. "Are you sure you're up to taking Ayanei home?" Sakura asked as Nakuyo awoke from her little "daydream".  
"I'm sure," Nakuyo said. "It's her birthday and I've been away from her too long."  
"Alright," Sakura replied.  
"I have to get going Gohan is probably wondering where I am," Nakuyo said as she went back in the dining room. "Ayanei get your stuff we'll be leaving soon."  
"Ok," Ayanei said getting up and heading down the hallway. 3 minutes later she came back with a big suitcase. Nakuyo picked it up.  
"Thanks for lunch, and watching over Ayanei," Nakuyo said.  
"Bye auntie Sakura, bye Tenchi," Ayanei said giving them both a hug.  
"Bye bye Ayanei," Tenchi replied, Ayanei and Nakuyo then left.  
  
Back at the house, Hikari had just found Yamato and they were, well, not really liking each other.  
Hikari charged at Yamato, tackling him. "YOU FOOL!" Yamato yelled getting up. He grabbed Hikari by the neck and jammed him into a nearby tree. He pulled a dagger and was about to kill Hikari, then he noticed Ayanei coming down the street. Hikari punched Yamato. Yamato was just about to jam his dagger into Hikari when…  
"WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Nakuyo screamed. Ayanei looked at Yamato, who looked back at her. Yamato cracked a slight smile that only lasted a couple seconds. Ayanei noticed this and smiled back. Yamato then ran into the back yard.  
"What does that wussy think he's doing, messing with the Yukai family!" Hikari remarked.  
"That WUSSY almost got you killed, Hikari!" Nakuyo said heading in the door.  
"He's still a wussy!" Hikari replied following her in.  
"Drop the subject," Nakuyo said closing the door after the 3 of them were inside.  
"DADDY!" Ayanei screamed running to Gohan and hugging him.  
"Hey, Ayanei, Happy Birthday," Gohan said looking at Nakuyo confused.  
"Ayanei, I need to talk to daddy alone, why don't you go to your room and unpack," Nakuyo said. "Please help her, Hikari," Hikari groaned, then headed up the stairs with Ayanei.  
"Do I need to leave?" 23 asked.  
"No," Nakuyo replied.  
"So that's where you were?" Gohan asked.  
Nakuyo nodded as she sat down. "I couldn't stand it any longer, I didn't think you'd mind."  
"I don't care as long as you're comfortable with it in the situation," Gohan replied.  
"Let's do something with Ayanei tonight, this house is getting boring," Nakuyo said.  
"Ok," Gohan replied.  
"I'm gonna take a nap," Nakuyo said heading up the stairs.  
"Do you wanna come with us 23?"  
"I guess," 23 answered.  
2 minutes later Hikari came down with Ayanei. "So this is you daughter?" Hikari asked. Gohan nodded.  
"That's Ayanei," Gohan said, and Ayanei came over and sat in his lap. Mizu and Kaze then came out.  
"What's going on out here?" Mizu asked.  
"Mizu, Kaze, this is Ayanei. Ayanei, these are your aunts Mizu and Kaze, and your uncle Hikari," Gohan introduced them.  
"And who was that boy outside?" Ayanei asked.  
"A boy?" Gohan asked. 23 looked at Ayanei curiously.  
"Yeah he had black hair, black eyes and…" Ayanei started. Gohan noticed 23 looking at them suspiciously.  
"Um, let's go outside Ayanei," Gohan said taking Ayanei outside.  
When they were outside Gohan put Ayanei down in front of him. "This boy, did he have a black jumpsuit on?"  
She nodded. "There he is," she pointed to Yamato who was in the bushes.  
"Yamato," Gohan looked at the boy. "What are you doing out? Nakuyo might get mad."  
"Don't worry about her, Gohan. She said it was ok, as long as I don't let 23 see me," Yamato explained.  
"Oh, ok. While we're all here, this is…" Gohan started.  
"Your daughter, I know it's so obvious," Yamato finished.  
"Oh… Ayanei this is my friend Yamato. You mom and him don't get along, so don't go talking about him around, 23 Sakura or mommy k?"  
"Sure daddy, no pwobwem!" Ayanei smiled at Yamato again.  
"Well how about we get back inside?" Gohan suggested.  
"Okie!" Ayanei replied I see you later Uncie Yamato!"  
Gohan picked Ayanei up and the 2 headed back inside.  
  
Later on that night, around 6:00 Gohan went up to Nakuyo's room. "Hey sweet heart it's getting late," Gohan said shaking her gently.  
Nakuyo groaned and turned over facing Gohan. She opened her eyes a little, "my head hurts." Gohan put his hand over her forehead.  
"Seems like your coming down with a fever. Oh well we just won't go tonight," Gohan said.  
"You guys go ahead," Nakuyo replied. "It's Ayanei's birthday and besides, it may be better if I can rest without the noise."  
"Are you sure, Nakuyo?" Gohan asked. Nakuyo nodded. Gohan hesitated but finally left. After Gohan shut the door Nakuyo shut her eyes.  
  
"I hope 23's ok at his home," Mizu said the next morning at breakfast.  
"He'll be fine," Gohan replied sitting down. "Tenchi was probably happy when he found out his dad was going home."  
"Last night was great!" Kaze added.  
"Easy for you to say! You beat the high score on that game!" Hikari added.  
"Oh that was the best! Too bad Nakuyo had to miss it!" Kaze remarked.  
"Speaking of crybaby where is she?" Hikari asked.  
"I told you, she has a fever," Gohan replied.  
"Oh poor crybaby got a fever!" Hikari remarked. Kaze grabbed for her staff and hit Hikari over the head with it. "Why you!"  
"Not now Hikari, Ayanei, remember?" Gohan whispered in Hikari's ear, and pointing at Ayanei.  
Hikari slid down in his chair. "So who was that trespassing kid from yesterday?" Hikari asked.  
"It's daddy's friend, Yamato?" Ayanei answered.  
"Your…friend?" Hikari remarked. Gohan nodded slightly.  
"Why's he here?" Kaze asked.  
"He kind of… kind of got hurt in his last battle and he was staying here 'til he gets better."  
"Was that what was in the room you wouldn't let us in?" Kaze let out. Gohan nodded.  
"Why was Nakuyo so pissed at him?"  
"He, uh, kind of hurt 23," Gohan added.  
"Oh I get it now!" Hikari remarked.  
"I'm gonna go check up on Nakuyo," Gohan said getting up.  
  
Back upstairs Nakuyo was still sleeping Yamato was secretly hovering outside the window looking at her. Stupid girl. Dosen't even realize the truth. She can die for all I… Yamato thought but then noticed Gohan come into the room and dogged down just peeking over the windowsill.  
"Nakuyo?" he ran his fingers though her hair, and she woke up.  
"Gohan, how was last night?"  
"It went good, 23 went home. He's doing much better."  
"That's good"  
"How are you doing"  
"Worse, way worse. It's almost like being stuck in a fire that never goes out," Nakuyo explained.  
"Oh, hold on I'll be right back," Gohan said leaving the room. He came back a little later with a wet towel and put it on Nakuyo's forehead, "better?"  
"A little."  
"Maybe you should get some rest." Gohan suggested. Nakuyo nodded and closed her eyes. Gohan gave her a kiss on the cheek and left.  
  
"WHAT? It's already hot! Not again," Mizu exclaimed after taking another towel off Nakuyo's forehead. "In 8 hours you would've thought she's be at least a LITTLE better! Oh that's the 15th time in the past hour I've put cold water on that towel!" Mizu rung out the towel and put it back on Nakuyo's forehead.  
Just then she heard laughing behind her.  
"Who the heck are you?" Mizu screamed. She heard a groan and turned back around. Nakuyo had woken up. "Oh, Nakuyo I'm sorry it's ju…"  
"It's just getting worse," Nakuyo muttered.  
"Foolish girls, if you try to help that fever it'll just get worse!" Yamato remarked.  
"YOU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Nakuyo screamed with what little energy she had.  
"Nakuyo, calm down!" Mizu remarked. She turned to Yamato. "How would you know anything about this?"  
Yamato laughed. "I did it to her. An attack that can cause a deadly fever!"  
Mizu and Nakuyo looked at him funny. "If you did this to me how come I never saw you use the attack?"  
"That attack is meant to be done so fast that no one can see it done. I can do it 3 times faster than the speed of light. The faster the worse the effect! I got you this time, eh, Naku?"  
"How come I don't see any mark from the attack?" Nakuyo asked.  
"The cut is so clean that the human eye can't see it. The only way you know it's there is if you run your fingers along the spot. I did it on your right arm about ¾ the way up your elbow to your shoulder," Yamato explained. Nakuyo felt around that area of her arm, and sure enough she felt the mark.  
"WHY YOU!" Mizu screamed, grabbing her staff and charging at Yamato. Yamato grabbed the staff, broke in half and fired a beam that shot her to the other side of the room hitting the wall. "You're good…"  
"I know, compared to your brother you're an easy win…"  
"Enough, you two," Nakuyo said.  
"Anyway don't try and heal it cause it'll just get worse, I doubt Nakuyo will be able to handle anymore heat," Yamato said, then disappeared.  
"I don't believe him!" Mizu remarked.  
Nakuyo looked at the place Yamato was standing. "He called me by my full name, not Naku or Girl. Mizu, I think we should trust him this time."  
"Whatever you say," Mizu replied. It didn't take much for Nakuyo to fall back asleep.  
  
The next night Nakuyo wasn't feeling much better, her forehead was still burning, and all her body was hot. Nakuyo was still a bit confused at why Yamato had called her by her name. Yamato would sometimes even come in her room and sit on the dresser, watching Nakuyo, as if he were hoping she'd get better.  
She was lying awake in bed, Mizu and Kaze, next to her, fairly late when Ayanei came in.  
"Mommy I can't sleep, can I sleep with you?" she asked.  
Nakuyo looked at her for a little while. "It's not cautagious, Naku, she can stay with you, it might just be a little hot," Yamato explained.  
"I guess then," Nakuyo replied. Ayanei climbed up in the bed with Nakuyo, and fell asleep on Nakuyo's right arm, her tail on the cut that gave her the fever.  
  
The next morning Nakuyo woke up, she was feeling much better, abnormally better. She felt her forehead, it wasn't hot any more, she looked at Ayanei, and her tail seemed to be right on the spot where the cut was. Nakuyo felt around her arm, the cut was gone. Soon Gohan came in with some juice and cereal on a tray.  
"Good morning Nakuyo!" he said in a cheery voice.  
"Yeah today it actually is," Nakuyo replied, Gohan almost dropped the tray.  
"Uh… Nakuyo I think that fevers getting to you," Gohan said. He sat the tray down in front of her.  
"Gohan, I think it's gone!" Nakuyo replied. Gohan felt her forehead, sure enough it was back to normal. "Ayanei's tail… was on the exact same spot where the attack was done by HIM."  
"Huh? Are you sure?" Nakuyo nodded. "Than this means the mystery of the tail is solved…"  
"Probably not completely, but for the most part."  
Just then Yamato came in. "Naku!" He spit out the juice he was drinking. "Your… better?"  
Nakuyo nodded.  
"What the hell?" Yamato looked shocked.  
"It's because of Ayanei!" Gohan remarked.  
"Ayanei?" Yamato looked at the sleeping child.  
"She slept on my arm last night, tail on the EXACT same place you cut me!"  
"Weird!"  
"I know."  
  
A few days went by, Nakuyo and Gohan had no clue about how to tell Ayanei. They figured they might as well do something to get their minds off it. Besides it had been a long time since it was just the 2 of them.  
"Yamato?" Nakuyo asked. "Can you watch over Ayanei while we're gone?"  
"Fine…" Yamato muttered. The 2 of them left.  
5 minutes after they left…  
"What the hell?" Yamato said, he stepped outside. A massive humanoid creature was there.  
"Give me the girl!" it said.  
"You'll have to get through me!" Yamato said, drawing his daggers. Ayanei came out for a peek. "AYANEI, GO BACK INSIDE, LOCK THE DOORS, AND HIDE!" Yamato yelled to her.  
Yamato charged the enemy and swung his daggers. The behemoth lifted his arm and blocked the blades. The daggers shattered. "Destructo disc!" Yamato yelled charging the attack. He threw the disc. The humanoid caught it and threw it back. Yamato tried to get out of the way, but couldn't, have his forearm got sliced off by his own attack. Yamato screamed in pain. "MASENKO!" the outmatched boy yelled, firing the blast from his remaining hand. The massive creature fired a blast. Yamato's blast was absorbed and reflected. The blast hit Yamato in the stomach and exploded opening the boy like a tin can. The idiotic kid ran at the behemoth, which punched Yamato in the face breaking his nose. He then kicked at Yamato's side hitting and breaking his good arm. He grabbed Yamato's head, and shoved it down, kneeing Yamato in the face, breaking his jaw. Yamato desperately tried to kick his opponent, who grabbed his leg and bent it backward, breaking his leg. He kicked Yamato's other leg, breaking it. Yamato screamed as the bone broke through the skin of his leg. Yamato stupidly tried to headbutt the giant. The behemoth punched Yamato in the forehead, cracking his skull. He picked Yamato up, and elbowed him in the back, breaking his spine. Yamato fell.   
The behemoth broke inside found Ayanei and ran off.  
Gohan and Nakuyo arrived back home. "Where the hell is Ayanei?!" Gohan yelled.  
"If anything happened to her you are one dead son of a…" Nakuyo started but Gohan grabbed her arm.  
"Lay off it right now, let's get him inside. Then I'll get Hikari, 23 and Sakura, and we'll go look for her," Gohan said.  
"What about me your not leaving ME here with HIM," Nakuyo remarked.  
"Someone has to stay here with Tenchi and the girls!" Gohan explained.  
"But why me?" Nakuyo asked.  
"I don't want you getting hurt!" Gohan replied, "please, just stay here." 


	4. Chapter 4

I can't believe he made me stay here with this jerk! Nakuyo thought as she watched Gohan running off to find Ayanei. She turned around and looked at Yamato. Stupid boy, tore up 23 and couldn't even keep watch of Ayanei!  
She charged an energy blast and was about to fire it at Yamato when Mizu and Kaze came running down the street.  
"NAKUYO! GOHAN TOLD US ABOUT AYANEI!" Kaze screamed. Nakuyo closed her hand causing the blast to cancel out. Mizu and Kaze stopped in front of Nakuyo, both breathing hard trying to catch their breath. Kaze noticed Yamato behind Nakuyo. She took another deep breath and walked toward the boy. She knelt down, picked up Yamato and put him on her back and walked toward the door.  
"What're you doing?" Nakuyo asked. Both Mizu and Kaze looked at her funny.  
"Gohan asked him to take care of him until he gets better!" Mizu replied catching up to Kaze. Mizu looked back at Nakuyo, who was just standing there and then followed Kaze in.  
Nakuyo stood in the same spot for over five minutes, anger boiling in her stomach. Finally she went inside and stretched out on the couch. "Where ever you are, Ayanei, I hope you are safe," she whispered.  
A few minutes went by and then she heard the doorbell ring. Nakuyo got up, and went to open the door. Standing there was Sakura and Tenchi.  
"Watch over him I'm going to help Gohan and 23!" Sakura said then ran off.  
"Hi, Ms. Nakuyo," Tenchi said smiling.  
Nakuyo smiled back, "come in." Before closing the door she looked out. "Ayanei…"  
"Make yourself at home, Tenchi," she said coming back in. Tenchi found a nice spot on the floor and sat down.  
"Is Ayanei ok?" Tenchi asked after a long pause.  
"S-she'll be ok… she's a strong girl," Nakuyo said slowly although the danger Ayanei was in was much greater than she expected.  
  
"Gohan, any trace of her yet?" Sakura yelled to Gohan, who was flying over head. He came down and shook his head no.  
"She couldn't have gotten too far!" Hikari replied. "Why would they want a wimpy 5 year old anyway?"  
"What did you say?" Gohan asked about to punch Hikari.  
"23?" Sakura looked at 23. Gohan turned away from Hikari.  
"I think I've found something," 23 said looking up. "Come on!" 23 started running straight ahead as the other 3 followed.  
  
Back at the house Nakuyo had made her way to where Yamato was laying. She gripped her sword and started to thrush it into Yamato's stomach. She stopped 5 centimeters from her target as she heard the door creak. She quickly dropped her sword and pushed it under the bed.  
"Oh, Nakuyo, you're checking up on him too?" Kaze said entering the room. "We better get him to the hospital, he'd just die if he stays here."  
"Let him," Nakuyo said under her breath.  
"What?"  
"Nothing"  
Kaze looked at Nakuyo (who was now slouching in a nearby chair.) "Is something wrong?"  
"No."  
"Why don't we get him out of here then?" Kaze suggested. Nakuyo shrugged her shoulders. Kaze took this as an okay, and lifted the boy onto her back. She started walking to the door. "Are you coming?"  
Nakuyo hesitated but soon got up and followed Kaze. Mizu was downstairs playing with Tenchi.  
"Mizu, we're going to take Yamato to the hospital, I don't know when we'll be back. You're welcome to come with us if you'd like," Kaze said.  
"I'd better stay here with Tenchi," Mizu replied. Kaze nodded her head.  
Nakuyo and Kaze headed out to Nakuyo's car. Kaze lied Yamato down in the back seat and joined Nakuyo in the front. Nakuyo turned on the car and pulled out of the driveway. Nakuyo looked as if she weren't paying attention to where she was going.  
"Watch out!" Kaze said 3 intersections from the house, warning Nakuyo of a car coming the other direction. Instead of slamming on the breaks, she slammed on the gas pedal, and swiveled around the other car, the back seat just barely missed getting hit.  
"STUPID IDIOT! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" a man in the opposite car yelled, passing them. Nakuyo pulled of to the side for a couple minutes to catch her breath.  
"Are you ok Kaze? I'm sorry I hit the wrong pedal," Nakuyo explained.  
Kaze nodded, "Nakuyo, I think you're the one that should be asked that. Something's bothering you, right? Ayanei?"  
"I'm fine," Nakuyo replied getting back on the road. They finished the trip in silence. When they finally got where they were going, Kaze got Yamato on her back again, and the boy was immediately rushed to the emergency room.  
Kaze waited outside the door to the emergency room for a while, when eventually she was tapped on the shoulder. She turned around, startled. A tall doctor was behind her.  
"Oh sorry to startle you. Are you Miss Kaze Yukai?" the doctor asked.  
"Yes."  
"Your sister told me I'd probably find you here, you look so much like her," the doctor explained. Kaze smiled. "The boy, Yamato is it?" Kaze nodded. "Is he related to you? Your sister wouldn't tell me, in fact she seemed to get a bit offended and told me to come talk to you."  
"No he's not related to me, just a friend. I'm sorry if Nakuyo did anything. She never really has gotten along with him, especially not now," Kaze explained.  
"Oh, well can I get you to fill out these papers, she wouldn't even do that. Also he'll probably have to stay here for a while. You can wait in the lobby with your sister if you'd like. We'll let you know as soon as we're done," the doctor explained. Kaze took the papers from the doctor and walked out to the lobby. She sat down beside Nakuyo and started filling out them forms.  
"Not that I care or anything, you seemed a little more annoyed with Yamato than usual. You probably could've filled these out, since you know more about him," Kaze said. Nakuyo shrugged. "What's Yamato's last name?"  
"Tsutaya," Nakuyo answered, annoyed.  
The 2 girls sat there in silence for the next two hours; finally the same doctor that had talked to Kaze came out.  
"How is he?" Kaze asked.  
"He's doing better than we thought, but he's still got a long way to go," the doctor answered. "He got beaten up pretty badly."  
"Well, it's good he's doing better right, Nakuyo?" Kaze said. Nakuyo looked at Kaze, slouching in her chair, then looked back at the wall.  
"If you'd like, you can go see him. He's asleep right now, however," the doctor said.  
"Nakuyo?"  
"Hmm? Oh, you go ahead," Nakuyo replied. Kaze nodded and the doctor escorted her to Yamato's room. Kaze walked into the silent room, and pulled up a chair to Yamato's bedside. The boy was covered in bandages. She sat there quiet for a long time, so long that she lost track of time and before she knew it, it was dark outside.  
There was a knock on the door, and the doctor came in. "Your sister wanted to let you know she's leaving."  
"Tell her I'm staying, and I'll see her tomorrow."  
"Alright," the doctor said leaving the room.  
  
The next day Gohan, Hikari, Sakura, and 23 were still looking for Ayanei.  
"AYANEI!" Gohan screamed again, on the side of a cliff.  
"I can't believe we just lost her signal like that," Sakura said.  
"Yeah, I know. It's so weird," 23 replied.  
"AYANEI! WHERE ARE YOU?" Gohan called out.  
"Gohan, crying out to her probably won't help. Even if she can hear you, she's probably being restrained from calling back," Sakura said.  
Gohan came down with the other 3. "I guess you're right. I hope she's ok, though."  
"Same here," Sakura answered.  
"Her signal's coming back!" 23 exclaimed.  
"Where's it coming from?" Hikari asked.  
23 looked at his tracking device, "What? Her signal is… is coming from all directions!"  
"Huh?" Sakura said surprised, "How is that possible?"  
"It's not possible!" Gohan replied, snatching the device from 23. He looked at it and was shocked to see that 23 was right. "Yet it's true anyway."  
"And the signal is at its strongest point! She's around here, but where?" 23 added looking around.  
Just then a hologram image appeared before them. One of the underlings was holding a sleeping girl.  
"Ayanei!" Gohan screamed. Hikari didn't quite realize the image was a hologram.  
"I'll get her!" Hikari said charging the monster. He tried to punch him in the face, but his hand went right through. "What the…?"  
"It's a hologram, Hikari!" Sakura called out. She noticed a beam starting to form in the hand of the hologram. "WATCH OUT!"  
"Huh?" Hikari said turning around. "What did you say Sa…?" Hikari started, but the beam extended and went through Hikari. The monster gripped the beam and raised Hikari 30 ft above the ground, the through him off.  
"Hikari!" Sakura ran to him and just barely caught him. "You ok?"  
Hikari got up his back hurting. "Yeah, thanks, Sakura."  
"Do you still think I am weak?" Sakura asked running with Hikari back to the others.  
"Yeah," Hikari replied after they had got back with Gohan and 23. Sakura punched Hikari in the face.  
"What do you want with Ayanei?" Gohan screamed.  
The demon snickered, "don't you know your daughters own powers?"  
"So why are you practically tempting us to get her back?" 23 asked.  
"I need to know how to use them… so how, maybe…" the monster started.  
"We don't know!" Gohan said.  
"And even if we did we wouldn't tell you!" 23 added.  
"You either tell me or…" it started as it pulled out the beam it threw Hikari with, and pointed it to Ayanei's neck.  
"I told you! WE DON'T KNOW!" Gohan yelled.  
"You have 3 days to find out, or else we won't have any use for her," It said edging the beam closer to Ayanei's neck. The hologram then disappeared.  
"AYANEI!" Gohan screamed. "23, Hikari, go home and let Nakuyo know what's going on, and please stay there and keep Hikari out of trouble."  
"Keep me out of trouble?" Hikari questioned.  
"Why don't you let Sakura go back instead?" 23 begged.  
"Hikari, we can't have you getting in the way," Gohan went on ignoring 23. "You act too quickly without thinking!"  
Hikari looked at Gohan angrily.  
"WHY ME?" 23 screamed.  
"Please, 23, just do it!" Gohan said, 23 hesitated but agreed. "Come back here in 3 days!"  
23 grabbed Hikari, "come on baby." Hikari rejected by pulling his arm away, but 23 regriped him by the collar of his shirt. 23 and Hikari then left.  
"Come on Sakura!" Gohan said. Sakura looked back once more then caught up.  
  
Mean while back at the hospital, Kaze was awakened by the sound of footsteps entering the room.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you?" the doctor asked.  
"It's alright," Kaze replied. She looked down and noticed Nakuyo's over shirt. Nakuyo came by here last night? She thought to herself.  
"Huh? What in the world?" the doctor said.  
"What is it?" Kaze asked, getting out of the chair and walking to Yamato's bedside. Yamato was back to normal, except for a couple of scars, his arm was still cut off, and his jumpsuit was torn. Kaze gasped  
"I-I guess he just recovers fast huh?" the doctor said.  
Kaze was in total shock. It was a couple of seconds before she noticed a broken bottle on the floor. Nakuyo? Can it be that she helped Yamato out? She thought, then looked at Yamato, who was still asleep. Must have been her.  
"Looks like he's about ready to go home. I'll have a couple of tests done just to be sure, if everything's okay then he can go home," the doctor explained, Kaze nodded. The doctor opened the door and motioned for her to leave, and she did.  
Kaze waited in the lobby for a while. Finally the doctor came out.  
"Everything is fine as far as we're concerned, except for his arm. It should be okay for him to go home," the doctor explained, Kaze nodded.  
"I'll go call my sister," she said, then digged in her pocket for some change, put it in the payphone, and then dialed the number. It rang for a while, then finally someone picked up.  
"What do you want?" Kaze heard Nakuyo saying from the other line. Kaze was sure it wasn't Mizu, she could very well tell the difference between Mizu's friendly greeting and Nakuyo's rude one.  
"Hi, Nakuyo," Kaze said.  
"Oh hi Kaze, what's up?"  
"You should know."  
"Oh, him," Nakuyo replied, her interest in the conversation suddenly took a major dive.  
"Nakuyo? Did you come by his room last night, before you left?"  
"To check up on you."  
"Yeah, I noticed your overcoat, and one of your bottles… Yamato's better and ready to go home and I thought…"  
"I'll be there soon to pick you up," Nakuyo said then hung up her phone. Kaze hesitated, then hung up hers. She turned around and leaned on the phone booth. She stood there a couple minutes then took a deep breath and headed toward Yamato's room. She gently knocked on the door.  
"Come in," Yamato said from the other side. Kaze was a bit surprised then remembered and went in. Yamato was sitting up in bed eating.  
"Oh, it's you," Yamato said.  
"Um… Yamato, I don't think we've ever been introduced, have we?" Kaze asked smiling, and trying to be as friendly as possible. "I'm Kaze," she went a little closer to Yamato holding out her hand.  
Yamato stared at her hand, waiting for some kind of beam or blast to come out. After a while he just realized she was just trying to be friendly, and shook her hand.  
"Nakuyo will be here to pick us up any minute," Kaze said still smiling.  
"Okay," Yamato replied. "I-I'm… well sorry about Ayanei."  
"It's ok, they'll find her, I'm sure," Kaze said as she helped Yamato out of bed.  
"I hope so."  
"Sit!" Kaze said pointing to a nearby wheel chair.  
"I can walk!" Yamato replied. Kaze gave him the "look". He hesitated then sat. Kaze wheeled him out into the lobby. She signed him out and went outside with him and waited for Nakuyo.  
"Kaze…"  
"Hmm?" Kaze said as she took out her camera.  
"Why were you so nice to me? I thought you'd hate me because of what my Grandfather did to you family?" Yamato said as Kaze took a couple pictures then put her camera down.  
"What the fact that your Grand father killed my Great Grandfather?" Kaze started, Yamato nodded. "I'm not saying that I don't appreciate great-gramppie, but you didn't kill him so why should I care? Even if you did, my mom always taught me about this phrase 'forgive and forget'," Kaze explained.  
It was about 2 minutes later when Nakuyo pulled up; Kaze got up and helped Yamato into the car. She then joined Nakuyo in the front.  
The way home was very quiet but when they got home, there was an unexpected surprise. Hikari was standing outside. Nakuyo parked the car and got out.  
"Hikari?" Nakuyo said.  
"Oh, you're home crybaby, 23 is inside, he wants to talk to you," Hikari replied. Nakuyo looked at Hikari funny, then went inside, Kaze followed. Yamato just got out of the car when Hikari noticed. "Hi wussy  
"Wussy got beat up again?" Hikari said. "Ooh, this time wussy lost an arm!" He continued.  
"Shut up you idiot!" Yamato yelled.  
"Ok, Wussy," Hikari replied. Yamato punched him in the face, breaking his nose and knocking him unconscious.  
"Wussy," Yamato replied  
  
Meanwhile inside the house, 23 had just got done explaining the situation to Nakuyo.  
"Nakuyo, I meant to ask you. Were you the one who helped Yamato?" Kaze asked. Nakuyo nodded slightly.  
"I'm going to look for Ayanei, and I'm gonna need all the help I can get!"  
Just then Yamato walked in. 23 instantly noticed this and stood up, "Why you little…"  
"Not now, 23, I've got a job for him remember?" Nakuyo said holding 23 back.  
"What're you talking about Naku?" Yamato asked.  
"You're gonna help me find Ayanei!"  
"Alright," Yamato replied. Nakuyo was a bit surprised at his reaction. "Just hold on a minute," Yamato said charging some kind of energy blast in his good hand, and fired it at the arm that was cut off. A greenish-see through outline of his arm appeared and slowly returned to its original form. The others stared in amazement at his strange ability. Yamato lifted his new arm, looking at and bending the fingers. He put his hand into a fist. "Let's do this!"  
Nakuyo smiled slightly and walked to the door.  
"Nakuyo!" 23 called trying to stop her.  
"I'm gonna find her, 23!" Nakuyo replied leaving.  
"Is acting too quickly without thinking a trait in your family?" 23 asked Kaze, who just shrugged.  
Nakuyo and Yamato headed off to find her and after a while…  
"You again?" Yamato yelled.  
"Again, what do you mean by that?" Nakuyo asked.  
"He took Ayanei," Yamato replied.  
"Let's get him!" Nakuyo yelled going Super Saiyan. "Why aren't you powering up?"  
"I'm going to get revenge! YOU'RE MINE!" Yamato shouted. His hair started to stand up, it flashed yellow, and his muscles bulged. "This time you're going down!" Yamato yelled, his hair turned yellow, his eyes flashed pure white, then turned a blue green, a golden glow surrounded him and his power level surged.  
He drew his daggers and Nakuyo drew her sword. Yamato darted behind the giant, he swung his daggers. The Behemoth avoided the attack. Nakuyo flew at him, and swung her sword. He caught it. Yamato kicked him in his spine; Nakuyo kneed him in the stomach. Then Yamato put his fists together and slammed the demon into the ground. Yamato put his daggers away and charged his enemy.  
"MASENKO!" Yamato yelled, firing a massive blast. The giant avoided the blast, dashed behind Nakuyo and grabbed her. He threw her at some jagged rocks. Yamato ran to the rocks and caught her before she hit them.  
"Thank me later, girl," Yamato said. The evil giant appeared right in front of Yamato, and punched him in the stomach. Yamato coughed up blood. The giant grabbed Yamato by the neck, and did the same with Nakuyo, then slammed their heads together.  
"Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" Nakuyo yelled.  
"Masenko!" Yamato said as the two fired their blasts, knocking their opponent out cold.  



End file.
